


Strip Search (Abridged)

by Zaniida



Series: Silly Shenanigans [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Abridged, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Found this early draft ofStrip Search, and it seems amusing enough to release on its own.  It's when I was just trying to get the flow straight.





	Strip Search (Abridged)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strip Search](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970223) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> This isn't as crazy as that time I wrote out scenes on cut-up index cards and taped pieces together to try to figure out the order of elements (that was really frustrating, but eventually helped me figure it out). But sometimes getting to the gist of what you're saying is useful ^_^

J: Name.  
H: Clothes?  
J: Rationale.  
H: Concern!  
J: Sleeper hold. Henchmen.  
H: Bad call, plz leave.  
J: ?  
H: Kidnap.  
J: Rubberglue.  
H: Crap. Apologies.  
J: Hazardous.  
H: I get that, now.  
J: You could've died. Also, details vs. context.  
H: You wouldn't hurt me.  
J: New to violence?  
H: I was foolish, but I do _know_ you. You want to protect people.  
J: Sorry. You're lucky I only K.O.'d you. Also, where are your henchmen?  
H: Absent. Just you and me.  
J: Srsly? WTF? I'm bad news.  
H: You spared Casey. Against orders.  
J: . . . You've got skillz.  
H: You're also a monster.  
J: Necessary.  
H: I get that, but still.

J: Shrapnel wounds. Share.  
H: I like secrets.  
J: Funny, that.  
H: Important!  
J: Ultimatum.  
H: Crap. May not be possible.  
J: Make it possible.  
H: Why?  
J: Or I can't let you go. Kidnapping -- might repeat. You're a threat. So spill it. It's fair. Silence'll cost you. _Creepy_ consequences.  
H: . . . Ferry bomb.  
J: Truth is good.  
H: Ha. And, srsly?  
J: History mesh. Close enough. Trust.  
H: Clothes?  
J: Patience.  
H: A life's at stake!  
J: Knowledge?  
H: . . .  
J: Your call.

J: Impressive skillz.  
H: True.  
J: Assets: ppl or tech?  
H: CIA has your prints.  
J: You tried to stop them?  
H: Not fast enough. Enemies coming.  
J: Get rid of me?  
H: Just caution.  
J: Employee still?  
H: Unique.  
J: How long?  
H: Year's investigation; active tracking, much less.  
J: Protected me?  
H: I need your skills. You have sth vital. You need this job; you were trash.  
J: Why now?  
H: Uncomfortable, but forced my hand.  
J: You want to predict/control me.  
H: I have reasons for paranoia. Maybe you'll help me do good. Otherwise, I'll help you disappear.  
J: Fair enough.  
H: Huh? Why?  
J: You're odd.

**Author's Note:**

> That obviously isn't 100% of the story, but that's the sum total of the page I found. From the format of my notes on that page, I doubt there's a follow-up.


End file.
